Misao Walkthrough: Story Version
by TheIllusionMaster
Summary: This is the "story version" look at the Misao game. Enjoy. All characters are included.
1. Introduction

**_HELP…_**

**_FIND ME…_**

"Uhh…Misao?...Is that you Misao?"

"…..MISAO!"

A girl woke on her bed in a cold sweat.

Sunlight streamed over the bed through the thin curtains covering her window.

"W…was I dreaming?" The girl asked aloud. She sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side as she gazed around her room lazily. She sighed. "..I thought I heard Misao…I..guess it was…just a dream…it _has _been three months…" She said as she looked at the clock.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school if I don't hurry!" She shouted as she jammed her feet into her socks and shoes and headed for the door.

_Misao never stood out too much in our class…she was just a simple girl, really. I wasn't too close to her, but I was always worrying about Misao being alone…_

"Aki! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother called as her door to her room swung open.

"Sorry, Mom! But I have to go!" She said as she dashed out of her room and out the door.

_I hoped I could be her friend, but…that didn't happen…three months ago, Misao went missing…she wasn't coming to school. And she hadn't gone home either…_

Aki walked down the road towards the school, students from all 4 years rushing past her: also late.

_She's not the type to flee home. Our parents said that she might have gotten involved with something. Our class spread rumors that she's long dead by now…I really hope they're wrong…I wanted to be her friend…_

Aki heard distant voices of many teenagers and the bell of first period. "O-oh crap!"

**_FIND ME…_**

Later, in class, Aki sat quietly at her desk as she gazed out the window, lost in thought. _Was that Misao I heard in my dream?...I wonder…_

"You've got guts to ignore my lecture." Someone said beside her.

Aki was so startled that she almost fell out of her chair.

A man stood behind her. "This will be essential for the test. You'd better listen!"

"Y-yes, Mr. Sohta!" She stammered as she saluted. "I-I'm sorry." As the teacher nodded and returned to the blackboard, Aki blushed fiercely as the class giggled under their breath.

After class ended, Aki's best friend stood by her desk, blabbering on.

"Mr. Sohta has a new suit! Like, whoa! Super suave!" She said cheerfully.

Aki sighed. "Ayaka! You've been talking him up all morning! Don't you ever get tired of blabbing?"

Ayaka smiled. "But he's such a ladies' man! He's so nice, and smart, and the best!" Ayaka snapped her fingers before bringing out a bottle of hand cream. She sung a random song as she rubbed her hands. "Did you hear? I did! There's a rumor that Mr. Sohta has a hand fetish! So, if I clean my hands constantly, he'll like me more!"

Aki stared at Ayaka in slight disgust, but then sighed. "I don't really care, Ayaka."

Ayaka widened her eyes. "Doesn't care, she says! Ha! You've got no eye for men, Aki!"

Aki rolled her eyes as Ayaka paused.

"Seriously! I don't know what you see in a seducer like Tohma?"

Aki blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "W-Wait! I didn't say I liked anyone!..I-I just think he's cool…that's all!"

"Oh really?" Ayaka giggled.

Aki blushed and began to shake her head.

"There's been some spooky paranormal activity going on at this school…I'm getting a little freaked." A girl said, not too far away.

"Paranormal, my ass!" A boy retorted.

Aki turned her head and saw a group of people whom she knew, but wasn't close friends with.

"I'm for real! IT'S for real! The other day, a kid in another other class got dragged away in the bathroom!" The girl said, giving dramatic hand gestures to the people she was talking to.

"There was also the glass in the third floor hallway being broken from inside." Another boy said, nodding.

The first girl slammed her hands down on the desk they were crowded around. "It's gotta be ghosts!"

Another girl who was with them shrieked. "I-I'm scared, Tohma!" She said running towards him.

Tohma hugged her before replying. "Ghosts, huh?" He asked. "Dumbass! Those ain't exist." He sat down, the girl sitting on his lap. He suddenly got serious. "Wait…what if…this is Misao's curse?"

Everyone, including Aki, were shocked.

The other boy quickly spun in his chair to look at Tohma. "Look! This is no time for jokes!" He said angerly.

"Geez, Kudoh. It was kind of a joke."

Kudoh frowned.

The first girl stepped in. "But, couldn't it be possible? It's been three months since she vanished! Then this stuff starts to happen!"

Tohma smiled suddenly. "Well, if these event're "Misao's Curse", then Yoshino'll be cursed sooner or later."

The first girl jumped. "W-Whatever did I do?!"

The other boy's expression became dark. "Yoshino…you did bully Misao a lot…"

Yoshino exaggerated her gestures again. "Bullying?! I never! Why, I was just poking a little fun at her!" She slammed her hands on Tohma's desk again. "Besides, Tohma always screwed with Misao! He's the one who'll get cursed!" She practically screamed, pointing dramatically at Tohma.

Tohma smiled again. "Me? Nah. Misao looked up to me!" He said calmly.

The girl sitting in Tohma's lap shivered. "Tohmaaa! I'm scared! I mean, I'm your girlfriend! Misao might have a grudge..."

Tohma wrapped his arms around the girl. "Don't sweat it, Otome (Saotome)! I'll protect you!"

She smiled and kissed his on his cheek. "Aww! Thank you, Tohma!"

Yoshino turned her back on the group. "Pah!" She spat. "Do what you like, lovebirds!"

Tohma pushed Saotome off his lap and got down on the floor on his knees. "Misaooooooo. Please don't curse usss! The rest are fair gaaaaaame, thooooooough!" He said loudly, bowing dramatically.

He began to laugh and fell on his back, Saotome plopped on his chest and sat there, looking adorably angry.

"Opps! Did I say that out loud?" He chuckled.

Suddenly the whole room began to shake, causing desks and chairs to scrap on the floor, books to fall off bookcases, and students to fall into one another.

"An earthquake?!" Yoshino shouted, barely audible above all the other students.

The room fell into an extremely dim light that was practically darkness and everyone became deathly quiet, until Tohma broke the silence.

"Wha?! It got dark right quick. What the heck is going on?!" He said, his voice quivering a bit.

"Maybe…it really is Misao's curse?" Yoshino said, sounding like she was on the brink on tears.

"Sh-Shut up! What the hell! I was just kiddin' about all that curse crap!" He shouted.

Aki, having stood up due to the earthquake, suddenly felt extremely light headed and collapsed onto the floor.

Ayaka began to freak out. "Aki?! Was that you? Aki?!"

"I-I'm fine..just a little light hea-" Aki suddenly heard a familiar voice in her head.

**_HELP…_**

"Misao?" Aki asked aloud, startling everyone in the classroom. She stood up shakily on her feet as she began to scream. "Misao! Where are you?!"

She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and shake her violently. "What the fuck are you talkin' about, Aki?!"

"Tohma…" She said quietly.

Tohma let go. "Shut it! I don't hear her damn voice!" He screamed, hunching over and covering his ears. He looked up at Aki, tears running down his face. "Please tell me you're joking! That you're talking crazy talk!"

Aki looked him in the eye. "I'm not talki- "

**_FIND ME…_**

"Mi…sa..o…"

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream was heard by everyone, making them all cover their ears and close their eyes.

The scream stopped, but was soon replaced by everyone else's in the room as the floor suddenly disappeared from under them, causing everyone to fall into complete darkness and pass out.


	2. Chapter 1

Misao became conscious again to feel the cold floors of the school on her back and her limbs aching as if she really had fallen from a great height.

"Nghh…Misao…" She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Ah, I see you've finally come to." A deep voice said close by.

Aki opened her eyes quickly and turned her head to see a tall, bald man with pointed ears and pale skin towering over her. He stepped back to allow room for her to breath and sit up.

"Where am I? Wasn't I just in the classroom?" Aki asked, not necessarily to the man standing next to her. She looked at the man. "A-And who are you?" She asked nervously.

He smiled gently. "I am Onigawara, the student council president. You are in the student council room." He answered. "Luckily for you, you ended up somewhere safe." He reached out his hand to Aki and helped her up off the floor and onto one of the spare chairs in the room.

"Ended up?" She asked once she was settled.

He nodded. "Well…you see…the school has been transported into another world."

Aki's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Another World?! What's that supposed to mean?! And why would that…happen?"

Onigawara nodded. "It is the result of a girls' curse that this school was sealed into another World like this."

Aki's expression remained, but after a few moments, she began to nod very slowly. _A curse….it couldn't be…Misao?_

The two remained silent for a few moments before a woman's voice came from the door. "President Onigawara!" The owner of the voice came bursting through the door and stood panting in front of it.

"Finally…made it! Whew! Thought I was…a goner!" She said, still trying to catch her breath.

The president bowed to the newcomer. "So you finally return, Miss Library." He turned his head to Aki. "Meet the school's vice president, Miss Library. She's always in the library, that's why we call her so." He turned back. "So then, how is it looking out there?" He asked.

She straightened up and shook her head. "It's messed up and gunked up and funked up! The foundation and everything is wrecked, and I haven't been able to find any exits! Plus, evil spirits are going and attacking people! I saw a student slaughtered before my very eyes! I'll never be able to eat hamburger ever again. Oh, it was frightening." Miss Library shivered.

Onigawara bowed. "So I see. Thank you for your report, Miss Library. You may retire for now."

She nodded. "Yes, well, I'll be heading back to the library for now. Call me anytime you need me!" She sang as she headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Aki watched her leave and turned back to see Onigawara with his back turned towards Aki. "Evil spirits, huh…the curse must have summoned them." He mumbled before turning around. "This school is now a den full of spirits. There is nowhere to run."

Aki lowered her head and looked at the ground. "I see…"

"But!" Onigawara said. "There may be only one solution…undoing this girl's curse. There's surely no other way." He said; his eyes focused on Aki.

Aki widened her eyes and lifted her hands up defensively. "Eh?! Me? H-How am _I _supposed to undo a curse?"

The president smiled. "By saving the girl's soul, Miss Aki."

Aki looked down at the ground again. _By saving…her soul? How do I do that?_

Aki suddenly heard Misao.

**_FIND ME…_**

"…she wants to be found!" Aki said. "That's how I'll save her!" She looked Onigawara in the eye. "Mr. Onigawara! I'll go looking for her!" She said, saluting.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "…So you will. Miss Library informs me that the school in full of evil spirits…yet you wish to go?" He asked.

Aki nodded. "I will! Because…Misao is my friend!"

Pres. nodded. "Understood. This school's fate is entrusted with you. I believe you can do it."

Aki nodded and turned around to open the door, but before she could, Onigawara spoke again.

"If you encounter any trouble, visit the library on the second floor. Miss Library will try to the best of her ability to help you."

Aki nodded and stepped out of the student council room, closing the door behind her. She stood there for a moment in front of the doors, letting everything sink in fully before beginning. She began to shiver, now noticing that the hallway was extremely cold.

_It's as cold as death in this school…_ Aki said mentally as she headed into the only other room in this hallway, the one right next to the Student Council Room.

Aki opened up the doors and stepped inside. Nothing was out of the ordinary with the room other than some bloody hand prints on the wall and blood spots along the floor boards.

She noticed an open book on the desk in the room, so she went over to investigate.

**_Xuary Xth – Cloudy  
The emergency exit key fell out of the vase. Someone pick it up!_**

_That's strange._ Aki thought as she looked over her shoulder at the vase sitting on the table behind her. She turned around and bent over to inspect the vase, only to see that the plants in the vase had very large thorns and back away.

She didn't see anything else and moved on down to the first floor, since there were no more rooms in the hallway she was in.

_This is the main hallway!_

She stuck her head in the first two doors she saw, the first door being nothing but a simple custodian's closet. But the second contained the teachers' offices.

"Ayaka!" Aki exclaimed in relief as she noticed the blonde girl. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

Her friend turned around from what she was doing, but quickly turned back and resumed. "Aki! You're just in time! Now's the chance of a lifetime!" Ayaka called, her head still bowed over what she was doing.

Aki raised an eyebrow and walked over the stand next to her friend. "Ayaka what are you talking about?"

Ayaka put her finger over her lips and shushed Aki as her other hand opened the top drawer of the desk they were standing next to. "Since nobody's around, we're free to look in 's Desk!" She whispered excitedly.

Aki's jaw dropped. "Oh, come on! This is definitely no time for that! Look at what's happening to the school!"

Ayaka looked down at the drawer she opened, obviously not listening. "Look! Top drawer! Packed with love letters to ! But who dares to send love letters to _my_ ! Let's find out what they wrote!"

"Ayaka! That really doesn't matter right now, so let's get you somewhere safe!" Aki pleaded.

Ayaka shook her head and looked angrily at Aki. "No way! I can see everything! And I haven't even looked in the bottom drawer! You may be able to pass up the opportunity, but I won't!" She turned her head back to the letter.

Aki frowned and stomped off towards the door. "Fine! What do I care!" She called over her shoulder as she opened the door roughly, stepped out, and slammed it closed.

Aki stood for a moment to cool off before taking off again. When she finally calmed down, she noticed one of the school's vending machines close by. _Maybe I should get some juice…?_ She pushed her hand into her skirt pocket to see if she had any change, but she didn't, so she let the idea of juice go.

She walked over the bulletin board, wondering if anything had changed. There was a big sheet of paper covering the rest.

**_Adorn these places:_**

**__B_  
_ D  
_A_ D  
_C_  
__**

Aki read the paper and thought about what it could mean, but gave up and shrugged as she walked towards another staircase leading to the second floor. She stepped onto the first step, but stopped when she heard a loud clang from inside a nearby locker.

She stepped down and went to investigate, cautiously opening the door a crack before opening it completely. A wooden bat fell out onto the floor and rolled before resting up against Aki's shoes.

_That…could be useful…_ She thought as she picked up the bat and swung it a few times. _But…how am I going to carry this around with me? I don't want to put it down and lose it…_ She stopped swinging and looked around at the hallway. She spotted a backpack lying on the ground not far away.

Aki reached over and picked it up, checking it over before placing the bat inside and swinging the pack over her shoulder. She stepped up the stairs and reached the second floor.

She walked down the little hallway that connected with the second floor's main one, and entered the door closest to her, which happened to be the library.

She opened the doors and walked in, surprised by how warm it was in there compared to the hallways and the rest of the school.

Aki closed the door and walked deeper into the library. She turned a corner and saw Miss Library sitting at one the desks in the back that were used for studying. Many stacks of books were piled up beside her neatly. Her glasses were folded and sitting next to the book she was reading, and a smile spread across her face as her eyes zigzagged across the pages.

Aki didn't want to startle her so bad she'd scare her, so she lightly knocked on the bookcase she was standing beside, hoping it would drag her out of the book wonderland she was in.

Miss Library lifted her head and squinted at Aki, before reaching down to retrieve her glasses and put them on.

When she put them on, her face got red and she looked nervous. "Um…ah..Y-Y-You were the one in the student c-council room…" She stammered.

Aki nodded. "Hello. My name is Aki…Uh, Miss…Library?" She said, uncertain she was saying her name correctly.

Miss Library smiled brightly. "Oh, you remembered my name! I'm so glad!" She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Let's see, how many years has it been since I've talked to anyone?" She asked aloud.

Aki became confused, but before she could say anything, Miss Library's expression became a determined one.

"Aki, please be my friend!" She said, standing up and grabbing Aki's hands.

"A-Already?" Aki said, shocked about how fast Miss Library could move.

Library let go of her hands, blushed, and looked away. "Oh…you don't want to?"

Aki sighed. "Alright." She agreed.

Library smiled brightly again. "I-I'm so glad! You're my first friend!" She sat back down.

Aki nodded and smiled too. "But…the name 'Miss Library' is kind of awkward for me to say."

Library nodded.

Aki took hold of Library's hands. "I want to know your real name!" She said.

Miss Library blushed before replying. "I-I don't really know my name anymore…Well, then, Miss Aki! Give me a name! Yes, give me a marvelous name!" She sang as she let go of Aki's hands.

"What?!" Aki exclaimed.

Miss Library wasn't paying attention. "Oh…what's it gonna be?" She was blushing and laughing, but turned around after a few moments like that and stared at Aki as she thought.

"W-Well…" Aki said as she thought. She went through most of the names she knew and the ones she made up. All of a sudden, a name popped into her head out of nowhere.

"What about Aya?" Aki asked Library.

Miss Library drew in a quick breath. "I-It's a wonderful name! From now on, call me Aya!" She said as she clapped her hands for Aki.

Aki smiled, which made Aya smile too.

Aki looked around the library. "Do…do you mind if I browse around here for a little bit?"

Aya shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all! I'll just be back here reading." She said as she sat back down at her desk and took off her glasses and bent her head back down over the book she was reading.

Aki smiled. "Thank you, Aya." She began to walk to a close by bookcase. "Oh, and Aya?"

Aya lifted her head, but didn't put on her glasses.

"I think you have very pretty eyes." Aki said as she walked away.

Aya looked down to her book and blushed before going back to her reading.

Aki looked at the spines of the books that she passed. A few caught her eye. All of them having notes taped to them.

**_1: "When you commit murder, what do you use? I used a bat! Exhilarating!"_**

Aki stepped back in fright when she read that one and quickly moved on to the next note she spotted.

**_2: "Ghosts filled with hate become evil spirits, and then transform into awful monsters! Fearful!"_**

**_3: "The little girl ghost in the second floor hall doesn't seem to like salty things."_**

Aki didn't spot anymore notes on those bookshelves, so she moved to the ones across the room.

**_4: "Rumor has it that President Onigawara has hidden a secret password somewhere. I looked all I could, but found nothing. Can't that old man do anything other than stand in the council room and talk? Oh, someone's coming…"_**

Aki reread that note. _Onigawara?...Secret password?_ Aki shrugged and pushed the thought into the back of her mind. But she still crumpled the note up and shoved it into her backpack.


End file.
